


Всё об Агроне

by Olxa



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>фик родился из общефондомной идеи собрать всё, что нам нравится в Агроне. Обсудить, так сказать, со всех сторон. А получилось вот так...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё об Агроне

\- Назир, щекотно, - его могучий германец по-детски нетерпеливо передернул плечами, заставив мускулы перекатываться под кожей. Назир позволил себе залюбоваться этим зрелищем, но потом вернулся к своему занятию.  
\- Потерпи, мне так нравится, - сириец пытался погладить волосы на любимом теле против роста, они так приятно покалывали пальцы тонкими жесткими кончиками и щекотали подушечки, когда рука возвращалась обратно по намеченному пути. Но Агрон постоянно вертелся и сопротивлялся.  
\- Хорошо, где тебе не щекотно? – Назир сначала спросил, а потом понял что выбор у него, в общем-то небольшой. К счастью, Агрон понял это гораздо позже и протестующее ахнул, когда рука сирийца уже проникла под сублигарию.  
Здесь волосы были другими, они мягкими завитками касались кожи, оказавшись удивительно нежными, Назир даже увлекся новыми ощущениями и зажмурившись сообщил:  
\- Странно, раньше они были жесткими, - в ответ раздалось какое-то неразборчивое сопение.  
\- Что? – Пальцы продолжали теребить шелковистые волоски, завивающиеся ещё более тугими колечками от его прикосновений.  
\- Отросли… на вилле нас заставляли бриться, - Агрон говорил так, как будто его душили. Открыв глаза Назир, внимательно посмотрел на германца, пытаясь различить на загорелом лице признаки румянца. Краснеющий гладиатор, что может быть забавней? Впрочем, покраснеть Агрон не потрудился, хотя голос выдавал его смущение.  
\- Идиотское требование, твоих хозяев стоило убить хотя бы за это, - Назир снова закрыл глаза, придвинувшись к Агрону поближе, но руку так и не убрал. Странно раньше ему казалось, что он не сможет терпеть небритого мужчину. Впрочем, щетина в некоторых местах может оказать интересный эффект. 

Хотя, конечно, не на лице. Когда Агрону снится плохой сон, он трется щекой о щеку любовника и умиротворенно сопит ему в ухо, а Назир потом ищет в окрестностях травы способные успокоить раздражение на коже. Жесткая щетина шуршит, как змеиная чешуя, скользящая по камню, волоски впиваются в нежную кожу, как будто пьют кровь Назира. Но это очень странная мука, неприятная только последствиями. Сириец любит ощущать эту выставленную напоказ грубость Агрона, показывающую как далек он от гладколицего мальчишки, который всё ещё живет где-то в глубине его глаз. Эта щетина как будто говорит: не трогай меня, но стоит провести пальцем против роста волосков, будто шепчет: не останавливайся. И так до тех пор, пока действительно не перестанешь управлять собственным телом.  
Впервые Назир прикоснулся к своему германцу именно так: робко предложив ему воспользоваться кое-какими захваченными с виллы приспособлениями для бритья. Он просто мазнул пальцем по щеке Агрона, так же как делал со своим хозяином, деловито оценивая фронт предстоящей работы. А затем большой палец потянул за собой остальные, так что вся пятерня сама собой заскользила по подбородку, другой щеке и дальше: к губам. 

Он благодарен этим губам, потому что они постоянно выдают Агрона. Германец не способен сдерживать улыбку, каждый раз, когда собирается поцеловать Назира и у сирийца, в свою очередь, появляется время чтобы немного подготовиться. В первый раз он чуть не задохнулся от счастья и теперь успевает хотя бы подумать: сейчас он меня поцелует, чтобы справиться с дыханием.  
Улыбка появляется будто издалека, сначала чуть вздрагивают уголки и тянут за собой губы, заставляя их приоткрываться и замереть. Он каждый раз словно спрашивает разрешения, а ямочки на щеках придают суровому воину вид нерешительного ребенка. Разве можно ему отказать? Особенно уже зная, что его губы солено-горькие, как всё что ему пришлось пережить, и нежные до головокружения. Ради этих губ он сам мог бы поднять восстание. Потому что Назир не думает ни о чем, когда Агрон наклоняется, положив руку ему на плечо, прижимается теплыми губами к губам, а щеки… боги что это такое холодное?!

Пока Назир предавался мыслям и воспоминаниям, Агрон повернул голову, чтобы уткнуть свой ледяной нос в теплую шею любовника. Вечно он мерзнет. Назир полагает это из-за того что этот нос, подобно скальному выступу, слишком вызывающе выпирает на лице Агрона. Его округлый кончик так удален от всего тела германца, что кажется чем-то уже совершенно от него отдельным, выставленным на расправу всем ветрам в этом мире. Уж они-то никогда не упустят возможности «укусить» нечто столь выдающееся. А может быть крупные ноздри, чересчур мощно втягивают и выдыхают воздух, охлаждая его. В общем-то, не слишком важно - почему так происходит, гораздо важнее причина, по которой Назиру приходится терпеть эту ледышку в такой опасной близости от всех своих самых теплых частей тела.  
Потому что они спят вместе. И потому что сирийцу приятно смотреть, как раздуваются ноздри, когда Агрон начинает принюхиваться, ища знакомый запах. И там, где идеально-треугольная переносица становится острым кончиком, появляется тонкая складка между бровями. Это означает, что до самого интересного осталось совсем чуть-чуть. 

Две тонкие брови-гусенички подчиняют себе всё лицо Агрона, именно они выдают самые скрытые его чувства. Кажется, будто сам германец не может управиться с собственными бровями, когда они словно сумасшедшие начинают беспорядочно двигаться, утягивая в безумный пляс лицевые мышцы.  
Брови приподнимаются за несколько мгновений до того, как уголки губ вздрогнут, растягивая рот в улыбке. Они сдвигаются, оставляя между собой узкую преграду складочки на лбу, прежде, чем сморщить нос. Сейчас его брови, как будто выдвинулись вперед, выдавая настойчивое требование. Назир вздыхает и тянется раскрытой ладонью к холодному кончику носа Агрона. Он любит, когда ему растирают замерзший нос и не такая это уж сложная работа, особенно учитывая, что благодарность в ответ куда больше. Назир нарочито громко чмокает потеплевший кончик, и «гусенички», как по команде, отползают к вискам. Так всегда происходит прежде чем вздрогнут ресницы и откроются глаза. 

Это уже чересчур. Когда Агрон смотрит на него, кровь Назира начинает кипеть. Совсем не так давно эти зеленые глаза, цвета покрытой пылью листвы, спокойно наблюдали как мир Тиберия, любимого раба римского господина, переворачивается и рушится, а сам он умирает. Тогда глаза германца были полны равнодушия, он смотрел, не моргая, даже ни одна ресничка не дрогнула. Назир его ненавидел.  
Потом Агрон бы любопытен и слегка насмешлив, а глаза улыбались вместе с ним, даже всегда чуть опущенные уголки век поднялись к вискам. И Назир решил, что смог бы терпеть этого германца рядом некоторое время.  
Перед уходом на рудники Агрон смотрел со страхом. Тогда Назир впервые позволил себе признаться: я влюблен в него. Раньше ему и в голову не приходило подумать об этом. Пока он не увидел, как округлились глаза Агрона, который всегда так безрассудно бросался в любую схватку, словно только и ждал славной смерти. Его определенно устраивала любая смерть, кроме той, что грозила сирийцу. Он до сих пор так смотрит, когда Назир собирается с ними на вылазки.  
Но ночью… о ночью Агрон чуть щурится, так что около век появляются тонкие бороздки, тень от ресниц мечется по скулам и черный зрачок расширен, уже вовсе не от страха. Он нарочно только смотрит, даже чуть отодвигается от Назира, делая вид, что проснулся просто так, без всякой причины. Просто Агрону нравится, когда его настойчиво тянут за волосы, требуя поцелуя. Подобно сытому коту, германец жмурится от удовольствия и подчиняется нетерпению любовника. 

Волосы для Агрона особая территория. Когда Назир начинает ерошить их против роста, германец чуть ли не мурлычет, по крайней мере, звук идущий из самой середины грудной клетки, очень похож на мурлыканье. Так что после любви он напоминает кота со всклоченной шерстью, торчащей в разные стороны. Смотреть на него такого, расслабленного и растрепанного, порой приятней самого процесса. Зато когда рядом другие люди, Назиру почему-то становится неуютно, если голова Агрона напоминает разрозненные пучки сухой травы. Как будто то чем они недавно занимались выставлено напоказ. Получив свободу, сириец начал болезненно относится к понятию «частного». Поэтому он старательно приглаживает строптивые волосы германца, хотя без набора гребней их ужасно сложно укротить. Наверное, будь они длиннее, сами боги не смогли бы с ними справиться.  
Агрон говорил, что раньше они действительно были не такими короткими, и… Назир не очень понял его объяснения насчет какой-то особой прически. Германцы вообще странный народ. Но Назир хотел бы это увидеть, может когда-нибудь ему удастся уговорить Агрона отрастить волосы. Тогда его хотя бы можно будет хватать за длинные пряди и не давать прервать поцелуй, как он делает это сейчас. Агрон игриво уворачивается от губ любовника и тихо, смеется, когда пальцы Назира не удерживают короткие прядки и соскальзывают на шею. 

Возможно, в такой длине волос есть свой смысл. Тело Агрона представляется Назиру картой, с красной линией открывающей путь на незнакомой местности. Каждая частичка этого тела подсказывает с чего стоит начать и куда двигаться дальше. Поначалу так хочется запустить пальцы в неаккуратные пряди, а потом, отпустив их, вдоль по выступающим венкам на шее, к выпуклым позвонкам и дальше – вниз по покатым плечам, как спуск с крутой горы, оказаться среди бугорков мышц на спине. На этом теле нет равнин, только холмы и впадины, Назир знает эту карту наизусть. В этом его безусловное преимущество, потому что Агрон, кажется, не слишком хорошо разбирается в своем теле и его возможностях. Однажды сириец чуть не кончил просто наблюдая за тем как по могучей спине, в ложбинку позвоночника стекают тонкие струйки пота, заползая под сублигарию. Тогда перемазанный грязью и кровью Агрон был похож на бога Марса, вздумай он попросить, Назир отдался бы ему прямо там, в лесу среди трупов римлян. Но он не стал просить, он вообще очень легкомысленно относится к себе. Как к неизменной данности, не подозревая, какой ему достался великий дар.  
К счастью для Назира, иначе он бы мог только умолять, извиваясь под слишком нежными прикосновениями. А так Назир может быстро, будто невзначай огладить плечи, шею и опуститься вниз к опасной границе между спиной и задницей. Если продолжать гладить его там, не переходя черту, Агрон сам начинает вскидывать бедра, выгибаться, надеясь на продолжение. Вот тогда-то, так ничего и не дождавшись, германец перестает играться. Всё становится серьезно и Назир оказывается в тесном плену его рук. 

Они сильные, с большими шершавыми ладонями. Кажется, что эти руки выжимают весь воздух в мире, и единственный его источник остается только в жадных поцелуях Агрона. Сухие мозоли на пальцах царапают спину Назира, отросшие ногти впиваются в нежную кожу, но отстраниться не выйдет. Агрон уже так вошел во вкус, что не отпустит, даже если попросить. Мышцы рук напрягаются, сжимая сирийца в сильных объятиях, жадный рот раскрывается ему навстречу, так будет продолжаться, пока Назир не начнет стонать, рискуя собрать на это представления весь лагерь. Теперь Агрон гладит Назира раскрытыми ладонями, как будто извиняясь за свою несдержанность. С ним всегда так: сначала перегнет палку, потом извинится. Сложно даже предположить что из этого приятней.  
Порой Назиру нравится, когда любовник словно и не спросив разрешения, подхватывает его под бедра, терзает ягодицы, сжимая их с такой легкостью, будто это комья сырой земли. Конечно, потом на коже останутся фиолетовые «виноградины», следы его чрезмерно сильных пальцев, но Назиру приятно чувствовать себя послушным материалом в руках своего германца.  
Ведь потом становится ясно кто кому принадлежит на самом деле. Когда Агрон, в ужасе от того что натворил, едва касается Назира, у него взгляд ребенка из неловкости разбившего кувшин. Под толстой кожей мышцы всё ещё подрагивают с явным намерением снова сжаться и превратить руки в стальные тиски. Однако он сдерживается, ради Назира. Вот тогда наступает черед сирийца командовать. И он знает с чего начнет. 

Это нехорошо, даже неприлично, для человека борющегося за свободу, но он вспоминает свой ошейник. Полоску довольно толстой кожи, давящую на шею каждый раз, когда господин желал чтобы он смотрел на него или двигал языком быстрее. Это никогда не приносило радости. Однако Назир не может ничего с собой поделать, первое о чем он подумал глядя на Агрона, что это украшение, так навязчиво болтающееся перед самым носом сирийца, напоминает тот же самый ошейник. Ошейник, за который хочется потянуть. Когда человека хватают так, почти лишая дыхания, он, независимо от своих размеров вдруг становится покорным. Магия или что-то другое, но это так и есть.  
Назир гнал свои мысли как можно дальше, но они возвращались, каждый раз как он видел шнурок, болтающийся туда-сюда в такт шагам могучего германца. Страстно хотелось проверить: будет ли он так же рабски послушен, когда на его шее останутся тонкие красные полоски? Назир хотел бы сдержаться, только переплетения мягких кожаных шнурков так и лезли под пальцы. И когда однажды сириец потянул за них, в глазах Агрона не появилось ни осуждения, ни удивления, ни тем более злобы. Нет, он лишь дернулся, как случайно попавший в сеть зверь, уже готовый принять свою судьбу, и тут же лег на спину.  
Назир навис над любовником, держась за длинный конец шнура. Сейчас это единственное, что их соединяет.  
Агрон замер, послушно принимая волю того кто держит конец его «ошейника», только наглый взгляд жадно блуждает по телу Назира, так что его бросает в жар. Ну, ничего, сириец тоже смотрит и видит, как Агрон покрывается потом в ожидании продолжения. Как тонкие струйки бегут вниз по телу, пересекая выпуклости мускулов и собираясь во впадинах между ними. В какой-то момент Назир уже не понимает, где заканчивается его желание и начинается желанию любовника. Именно в таком помраченном состоянии рассудка он делает что-то чего не может объяснить: склоняется, чтобы коснуться губами, выделяющегося белизной на загорелом теле, шрама. 

Назиру он никогда не нравился. Белая неаккуратная полоска, уродует это красивое тело в таком видном месте, каждый раз напоминая, что однажды его Агрон, был ранен. И мог умереть. Эта мысль безжалостно сжимает Назиру горло, как будто он уже потерял Агрона навсегда. С другой стороны, хорошо, что смерть однажды уже коснулась германца. В этом они с Назиром похожи: оба однажды отвели нож Морты от нити своей жизни. А шрамы на теле? Что ж пусть будут украшениями.  
От поцелуя Назира, Агрон чуть дернулся, но когда сириец провел языком вдоль выпуклой полоски, любовник выгнулся и вцепился в оседлавшие его бедра. «Тебе больно?» - вопрос так и не слетел с губ Назира. Он уже видит, как темнеют глаза из пыльно-зеленых становясь цвета умытой дождем листвы. В ответ на незаданный вопрос, Агрон гладит большим пальцем его собственный шрам, у самых ребер, там где римский меч пытался отобрать жизнь сирийца. И Назир понимает. Ощущение как будто его ласкают изнутри, очень нежно прикасаясь к внутренней стороне кожи, а теплые молнии расходятся по телу, ударяя в кончики пальцев, извиваясь вверх по позвоночнику, и ползут в самый низ. Туда где они оба уже напряжены до предела.  
Назир старался нависать над любовником на вытянутых руках до самого последнего момента, потому что знал, как потом сложно станет сдерживаться, а ему хотелось ласкать Агрона подольше. В общем-то, уже не раз попытки растянуть удовольствие заканчиваются ничем. Видя как торс Агрона ходит ходуном, а и без того твердые мышцы живота каменеют, собираясь в непробиваемые комочки, Назир может думать только о том как окажется прижатым к нему, размажется по этому телу и надолго забудет обо всем на свете. Нет, честное слово, он бы потерпел в этот раз, если бы не этот проклятый шрам. Назиру уже кажется, что Агрон растер его всего в маленькое пятнышко одним только своим пальцем, которым он касается шрама на ребрах. На это так и хочется ответить любимой фразой Агрона: долбанные германцы, чтоб им.  
С тихим стоном-рыком, сириец упал на Агрона, словно рывком погрузился в ванну с головой. Очень горячую ванну. Их тела прилипли друг к другу как кусочки мягкого воска, теперь им не разделиться, они сплавлены вместе навсегда. Назир зашипел, когда спины коснулись большие шершавые ладони, вжимая его в Агрона ещё сильнее, хотя казалось бы ближе уже некуда. Под теплом другого тела, германец буквально растаял, даже ребристая поверхность живота стала мягче. И словно боясь, что эта мягкость распространиться повсюду, Назир спешно ухватился за восставшую плоть Агрона. В этот жест он вложил всё своё нетерпение, все требования, какие только могли прозвучать сейчас, если бы он мог избавиться от комка в горле и заговорить. Не всегда обязательно хвататься за ошейник, чтобы заставить кого-то подчиняться. Мужчину по крайней мере. Теперь-то уж Агрон не станет медлить. Даже руки опустились Назиру на бедра, направляя их чуть ниже. Но когда он уже готов был обхватить любовника ногами, оказалось, что Назира самого крепко сжали ноги любовника. 

Сириец даже отвлекся от их занятия, стоило только подумать о ногах Агрона. Если есть в нем что-то способное повергнуть в трепет и жар, то именно его ноги. Порой кажется, что всё остальное - необходимое дополнение, хотя нет, Агрона можно оценить только целиком. Но всё-таки когда он идет чуть впереди игра мышц голени и бедер завораживает Назира до полубессознательного состояния. Или когда сириец гладит любовника по бедру или безрезультатно пытается обхватить его за щиколотку – всё это слишком интимные моменты чтобы даже вспоминать о них в чужом присутствии. Нежное подрагивание мышц, как приветствие в ответ, на ласку пальцев, Назир ни с кем не разделил бы даже на словах. Да никому и нельзя объяснить. Касаться Агрона вот так, когда он лежит согнув колени, спокойно ожидая что произойдет дальше, раздвигает ноги пошире, полностью раскрываясь любовнику навстречу, это как будто… словно ты подчинил себе Судьбу и Смерть.  
Впрочем, не настолько они подчиняются, ведь Назир только начал изучать внутреннюю сторону бедра, а германец уже поджимает пальцы ног. Будь на них когти, он бы уже разодрал их подстилку в клочья.  
\- Значит, ты хочешь так? – Нарочито удивленный взгляд и короткий поцелуй в округлое колено, всего лишь маленькая месть за то поддразнивание, которое Агрон позволил себе в самом начале. Если продолжить игру, Назир рискует почувствовать нетерпение любовника на собственной заднице, в буквальном смысле. В ответ Агрон сжал бока сирийца коленями, словно подгоняя застоявшуюся лошадку.  
\- Тогда переворачивайся, - как бы ни были хороши его ноги, такой вид на Агрона нравится Назиру гораздо больше. 

Он ещё долгое время удивлялся тому как легко оказывается разжечь страсть. Раньше Назиру приходилось прикладывать серьезные усилия чтобы быть твердым, как того хотел господин. А потом оказалось что двух крепких, блестящих от пота ягодиц вполне достаточно, чтобы Назир перестал видеть что-то кроме них. Горячая темнота между ними, пожалуй, самое заманчивое зрелище, из всех какие сириец видел в своей жизни. Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться ложбинки, без особой надобности, просто чтобы проверить, что ему не показалось и всё происходит на самом деле. Агрон уже давно ко всему готов: палец двигается внутри без всякого напряжения и ягодицы поджимаются в такт осторожным толчкам.  
\- Хватит, - судорожный вдох на самой грани терпения. Для Назира этого и вправду достаточно, чтобы больше не отвлекаться на ласки. Мягкий жар обхватил его плоть с какой-то странной нежностью, словно мягкое рукопожатие старого товарища, а вот напряженные мышцы ягодиц ударили в живот не хуже пары кулаков. Назир сам был виноват, не стоило так торопиться. Но он не стал тратить время даже на то чтобы восстановить дыхание, продолжив двигаться и увеличивая темп. Бесполезно просить Агрона расслабиться, сейчас он весь напряженный и твердый, как цельный мраморный монолит. Наверное, ему кажется, что так он сможет удержать слишком короткий миг яркого удовольствия и растянуть его подольше. Назира мало заботят такие вещи, он уверен, что получит ещё, если захочет. Так что он отдается любви самозабвенно, размягчается, плавится и уже не толкается, а точно течет Агрону навстречу. В какой-то момент, почти обессиленный устроенной самому себе скачкой, Назир валится на любовника, скользя щекой по вспотевшему плечу, жадно вдыхая соленый запах и, не волнуясь ни о чьем покое, шумно изливается в гостеприимное тепло.  
После… в действительности он считает что не должно быть никакого после. По крайней мере, Назира каждый раз удивляет тот факт, что небо ещё не обрушилось им на головы. Впрочем, разомкнуть глаза и увидеть чуть взволнованного германца, куда приятней, чем оказаться в подземном царстве. Когда он волнуется, то вскидывает брови почти до самой линии волос и широко раскрывает глаза, Назир улыбается этому открытию, неважному для мира, но такому огромного для него самого. Агрон отвечает неуверенной, чуть перекошенной влево улыбкой.  
\- Ты каждый раз меня пугаешь, - обвиняет он, опускаясь, наконец, рядом с любовником и давая себя обнять.  
\- Просто я… - Назир не сразу находит подходящие слова, он вообще не уверен, что они существуют, и всё же продолжает:  
\- Мне казалось, не может быть настолько хорошо.  
\- Нет, - германец безразлично пожимает плечами, без всякого уважения к удивлению любовника, - это обычное дело, если любишь того с кем спишь, - Агрон заснул почти сразу, ему для этого достаточно просто прижать Назира покрепче к себе и он уже сопит своим холодным носом, сжав большой ладонью пальцы своего сирийца. Назиру обычно тоже не нужно большего, но сегодня ему понадобится много времени без сна чтобы привыкнуть к этой необычной мысли: удовольствие – обычно дело, когда любишь.


End file.
